Sleeping Beauty
by HermioneRose
Summary: When Ryan askes Haylie if she wanted to kiss him infront of the whole school, she is unsure. Is there a reason why she doesn't want to? RyanxHaylie.
1. Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note: Here's chapter one! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Truth Or Dare**

It was a normal Friday afternoon, and Haylie Anderson and Ryan Evans were sitting outside on the deck at Haylie's house playing a game of Truth or Dare. This time, it was Ryan's turn to ask the question, and Haylie wondered what he had in mind.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Ryan asked, and Haylie glanced at him.

"Um...truth." Haylie stated.

"Would--" Ryan started, but she cut him off.

"You weren't going to ask anything personal, right?" Haylie asked.

"Haylie, of course not. Now, let me finish: would you kiss me infront of the entire school?" Ryan asked, and Haylie widen her eyes.

"Ryan!" she said, and Ryan frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"That's..." Haylie trailed off, feeling herself blush.

"It's not a personal question, Haylie." Ryan told her gently.

"I know. It's just I never thought about it." Haylie explained, gazing down at her flip-flops.

Of course, she kissed Ryan infront of her friends, but they all had boyfriends, so why did it matter? It never made her feel uncomfortable before, but now that Ryan wanted to know if she would kiss him infront of the entire school...

"I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable.." Ryan replied, glancing back at her.

"No, not at all...let's contuine the game." Haylie responded.

"Haylie." Ryan said, and she looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I know you. If my question bugged you, just say so instead of being diffcult." Ryan explained.

"It isn't. Let's just drop it." Haylie replied, but Ryan frowned.

"Haylie--"

"Ryan, please...just drop it." Haylie explained, and Ryan nodded, but Haylie knew he still wanted to talk about it.

When Ryan left, Haylie decided to call Gabriella Montez, to see what the brunette had to say about Ryan's question.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked on the first ring, and Haylie smiled.

"Hey, Gabby..it's me." Haylie stated.

"Haylie...I thought you were with Ryan. Did he leave already?" Gabriella asked.

"Um..yeah. I was, but he left a few minutes ago." Haylie explained.

There was a pause before Gabriella asked, "So...what's wrong?"

"Well, Ryan asked me if I'd kiss him infront of the whole school, and I didn't know what to say..."

"Do you? I mean, you were never afraid to kiss him infront of us."

"Yes, but Gabriella, this is infront of the entire school! Some people aren't okay with the fact that me and Ryan shouldn't be together! In fact, alot of people aren't wild about Zeke and Sharpay dating neither!" Haylie stated, and Gabriella nodded.

"Haylie, it shouldn't matter what others think about you and Ryan. That'd just be like Connor, and what he thought about East High." Gabriella replied.

"I know, but sometimes it just feels like I'm in Xavier again.." Haylie said.

She heard another voice on the line, and Gabriella stated, "But, Haylie, I have to go. My mom wants me to come with her shopping, and I promised."

"Okay, Gabriella. Have fun."

"You too."

The line went off with a click, and Haylie sighed, clamping her cellphone shut.

Was the real reason why she didn't want to kiss Ryan was because what selected few of East High's student body thought?

Or was it something else?


	2. Fairytales Are Real

**Chapter Two: Fairytales Are Real**

For drama class, each student that was in Ms. Darbus' class had to chose a fairytale, considering that Sleeping Beauty was the apple of her eye.

Translation: she was doing Sleeping Beauty as a play, and while Ryan wasn't wild about the princess who stuck her finger on a spinning wheel and fell over, he was sure Haylie was, knowing it was her favorite princess fairytale.

"Didn't you always wanted to be Aurora?" Ryan asked her as they read their fairytales at Ryan's house.

"Ryan, if your suggesting that we should try out for the play...maybe you and Sharpay should it." Haylie stated.

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just asking that we simply try out. Maybe we wouldn't even get the parts." Ryan explained, looking up from Peter Pan to glance at her.

Of course, Haylie and Ryan would get the parts even if they had their hands tied behind their backs, and it was super easy to know who Ms. Darbus picked if she already had cast Aurora and the prince.

"Besides, I want to audition with you." Ryan contuined.

Haylie smiled as she flipped a page of Sleeping Beauty.

"I guess we could auditon if you really want too..."

"But, I'm asking if _you_ want to." Ryan explained, placing down his book, and moving closer to her, as she contuined to smile.

"Maybe.." Haylie stated, and just before they were about to kiss, Sharpay walked in the room, stating,

"Haylie, your mom called. She says you need to come home."

Haylie sighed as she picked up her bag, and she smiled.

"This is what happens you forget your cellphone at home."

When Ryan and Haylie were walking towards her car, Ryan revisited their conversation.

"Now, are you sure you want to audition for the play?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, I told you. If you want to, then it wouldn't hurt me to go along with you. Besides, it might be fun."

There was the Haylie he knew and loved!

Ryan gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before replying, "Great. So, I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Haylie responded, as she got into her car, and drove out of the Evans' driveway.

Ryan then went back into the house, Sharpay glanced up at him from the magazine she was reading. Even though she and Ryan are both in Ms. Darbus' class, she wasn't taking the assignment as thoughtfully as Ryan was.

"I overheard that your girlfriend doesn't want to kiss you infront of the whole school. I'm shocked, Ryan. She's crazy about you." Sharpay explained, as Ryan halted to look at his sister.

"I'm well-aware she doesn't want to kiss me, Shar. But, she's willing to do the play with me."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow in his direction, while smiling.

"Brother, did you forget to tell her that the entire student body has to watch this play if they aren't in drama class?"

Oops!

"I didn't excately lie to her, if that's what your asking." Ryan explained, but Sharpay still held her smile.

"Girls don't like to be lied to, Ryan. That's the worst thing you could ever do to them." she stated as she got up, handed Ryan his book, and went upstairs.


	3. Once Upon Another Dream

**Author's Note: Sorry if I didn't update this story in awhile. I'm sort of obsessed with Lilly Jacobs, lol. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Once Upon A Dream**

Of course, noone would ever be able to tell that Haylie liked Billy Joel.

Everyone just assumed that she was a bubble-gum type of girl, but they figured wrong.

That's why she got a surprised look from Ryan when she appeared in the auditorium, carrying a Billy Joel record.

"What's that?" Ryan asked, pointing to the CD.

"You'll see." Haylie stated as she placed the CD in the silver boom-box, and she pressed "skip" several times before jazz music came on, and Billy Joel singing the opening bars.

"What is it?" Ryan asked, slightly confused.

"It's 'Why Should I Worry' by Billy Joel." Haylie replied.

Just glancing at the lyrics, she knew it sort of fitted Ryan, especially at the part where "they love me at the Chelsea/they adore me at the Ritz".

"I was thinking it could be your theme song." Haylie contuined, and Ryan grinned.

"Theme song, huh? I didn't know there was one for me. What's yours?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Mine's 'Once Upon Another Dream'." Haylie explained, and Ryan looked at her.

"From Sleeping Beauty?" he asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Do you want to sing a few bars?" Ryan asked, and Haylie smiled.

"If you want me too." Haylie replied, and Ryan returned her smile.

"Of course!" he explained, and Haylie replaced Billy Joel with the No Secrets' version of Once Upon Another Dream.

"_Once upon a dream there a princess._

_She got casted under a magical spell._"

She bopped her head to the music as she sang the first part.

"_I know you_

_I danced with you once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_I danced with you once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)_

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eye looks so familiar._"

She looked over at Ryan, and Ryan mentioned her to go on.

"_Once upon a magical kingdom _

_A beautiful princess fell into a long deep sleep_

_(I've been dreaming about you)._

_Only kiss from a handsome prince could awake her_

_So he could tell her how lovely she is."_

"_(Wake me up)_

_I know you_

_I danced with you once upon another dream (come on and dance)_

_I know you_

_The glem in your eye looks familiar of me_

_Yet I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom what they seem (come on and dance)_

_I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did at once upon another dream.."_

Once she was done singing, Ryan clapped, and smiled in her direction.

"That was great! I know you'll knock them dead just like last year!"

"Thanks." Haylie stated, as she took out the CD from the boom-box.

She was still unsure about the play, but she already said yes, and she didn't want to let Ryan down like she did with the Christmas show.

"Want me to give you a ride home?" Ryan asked, and Haylie snapped out of her daydream.

"Sure. That'd be great." she explained as she and Ryan exited out of the auditorium, while Haylie was still confused about the whole play.


	4. Liars Never Tell The Truth

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's kind of short. Enjoy anyways!**

**Chapter Four: Liars Never Tell The Truth**

Ms. Darbus stopped Ryan in the halls that morning, with a smile on her face.

"I hope you and Haylie are going to do the play, Mr. Evans. I have you and her down as the prince and Aurora." she explained, and Ryan looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh. But, don't you think that we should audition first? To give other people a fair chance?" he asked, and Ms. Darbus still smiled.

"When you and Haylie danced last year, and at the Christmas show, there are no need for other hopefuls, Ryan--"

"Didn't you always give everyone a chance before you decided it was me and Sharpay in the past?" Ryan asked, slightly cutting her off.

Ms. Darbus paused for a moment, then sighed.

"Of course. But, just remember: your always going to be my number one choice!"

"I will." Ryan stated, and followed Ms. Darbus into the room, and he went over to Haylie, who was writing up a letter to her twin sister, Mackenize.

Ryan smiled as he looked her shoulder to see what she was writing.

"Couldn't you just call her up?" Ryan asked, and Haylie shook her head.

"No. My mom says I shouldn't disturb her, so I have to write her letters." Haylie said, and Ryan took his seat next to her.

"You really must miss her." Ryan explained, and Haylie nodded.

"Of course! She and I were really close. Now she probably forgot all about me, and is enjoying the fabulous college life!" Haylie said, and Ryan had no choice but to laugh, and after awhile, Haylie grinned.

"So, did Ms. Darbus say anything about the play?"

"This may shock you, but--"

"That woman never surprises me, Ryan."

"But, what I have to say might: even if we didn't audition, she has us down for Aurora and the prince." Ryan explained.

"Wow. That really surprised me." Haylie stated, and Ryan rolled his eyes playfully while Haylie gave him another smile as homeroom started up again.

When homeroom got out, Ryan was pulled aside by Sharpay, who gazed at him with a concerned glance.

"You forgot to tell her, didn't you?" Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay, not now." Ryan stated, but Sharpay still had a grasp on his arm.

"Ryan, sooner or later she's going to find out, and she won't want to be in the play with you." Sharpay said.

Ryan was sort of adjusting to the personality of Sharpay ever since she and Zeke got together, but even under all of that niceness there still was a Mountain Lion.

"Thanks for your concern, but I can handle it." Ryan replied.

"I just want you or Haylie to get hurt. It's bad enough Ms. Darbus thinks your super-side kick to Troy and Gabriella." Sharpay commented, still walking beside Ryan.

"Neither of us won't. I promise." Ryan said, as he and Sharpay entered Mr. Pepper's class.


	5. The Truth Gets Out

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: The Truth Gets Out**

Ever since it was annouced that _Sleeping Beauty _would be the offical play, Ms. Darbus' class (along with a few behind the scene crew) was as busy as ever.

And truth be hold, everyone suspected that Ms. Darbus would cast Haylie as Aurora, and Ryan as the prince, while Sharpay and Troy were the understudies.

Haylie noticed that Ryan had been abit jumpy ever since Ms. Darbus annouced the cast, so she decided to ask him about it while the cast was running through their lines.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"Nothing! Everything's fine!" Ryan prompted, and Haylie shook her head.

"Ryan, you can tell me. What's wrong?" she asked, as she sat aside her lines, and looked at him.

"I said everything's fine. Don't worry about me." Ryan explained, and Haylie frowned.

"Are you sure?" she asked once more, and Ryan smiled.

"Yes. I'm sure. Stop being a worry-wart."

That's when Sharpay came over, and looked at the duo, wearing a smile.

"Haylie, your a big fan of Sleeping Beauty, right?" she asked, and Haylie nodded.

"That's right."

"Sharpay--" Ryan started, but Sharpay cut him off.

"Do you know how the prince woke up Sleeping Beauty?" she asked.

"Of course I do. Why?" Haylie asked back, and Ryan frowned.

"Well, it just so happens that anyone who isn't in drama class gets to see the play, and Ryan has to kiss you! Isn't that exciting?" she asked, and Haylie looked at Ryan, who was wearing a sheepish smile.

"Wait--we have to..." Haylie stated, and Ryan lowered his hat over his eyes.

"Yes. You two will have to kiss. In front of the entire school. But, that shouldn't be a problem, right?" Sharpay asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah. It shouldn't be." Haylie muttered, as she glanced at Ryan, who went dead silent.

Before class got out, Haylie took this as a chance to talk to Ryan.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she explained as she and Ryan were safetly outside of the auditorium.

"I didn't want to worry you!"

"Ryan, I'm already freaked out! Don't you get it? I can't kiss you in front of the entire school? It wouldn't be right." Haylie replied.

"Haylie, we kiss in front of the Wildcats. In front of Sharpay, who used to mock us. Don't tell me your uncomfortable with this situation." Ryan said.

"Well, maybe I am. But, I'm also hurt that you didn't tell me right away." Haylie stated, and Ryan shook his head.

"When I found you wanted to do the play, I didn't excately tell you that the whole school had to watch." he explained.

Haylie bit her lower lip, as the bell rang, and she looked over at her Wildcat friends, including Sharpay.

Each Wildcat had the same expression on their faces: concern, and Haylie could read their thoughts excately:

_Are they going to break up again?_

Possibly, but not quite.

"Ryan, if you love me, you wouldn't lie to me. I'm sorry, but I don't think I want to do the play anymore."

"But, Ms. Darbus already has us cast!" Ryan sputtered, and Haylie frowned.

"Well, have kissing Sharpay then."

She brushed past the Wildcats, and she took a quick glance at Ryan, who had the world's saddest expression on his face.


	6. Falling Out

**Author's Note: This isn't my best chapter of this story, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

**Chapter Six: Falling Out**

Ryan did something totally of his character: he went to a Wildcats practice game.

He haven't done that in a long time, considering his first (and sort of last) was with Haylie.

Troy was the first to notice the sad blonde, and pretty soon, the team started to follow Troy over to the benchers, where Ryan was sitting.

"Hey...we heard about you and Haylie." Troy explained, sitting beside him.

"And why do you care if you did or not?" Ryan asked, but then he realized that these guys were his friends.

"Because we think that you guys would break up again."

"Over a play? Come on, guys. It's not going to be like that." Ryan stated.

"Ryan, Haylie looked like she was really hurt that you didn't tell her the truth.." Troy explained.

"I didn't want to scare her." Ryan replied.

"She looked scared enough already. Did you even ask her why she didn't want to kiss you?" Troy asked.

"Not really. I just assumed that if she was comfortable kissing me in front of you guys, kissing me in front of the entire school would be a snap." Ryan said.

The four guys just looked at Ryan, and Troy prompted, "Ryan, not everyone is comfortable kissing another person on stage like you are, you know."

"I know that..."

But, Ryan didn't get to finish his sentance when Coach Bolton came into the gym, and saw that the guys weren't practicing.

"What's going on here?" Coach Bolton asked, and the boys looked at him.

"We were talking to Ryan." Troy stated, and Coach Bolton shook his head.

"Sorry, but you can talk to Ryan another time. For now, I want to see you guys practice."

Ryan sighed as he left the gym, and just as he was about to open the door, Troy caught up him.

"Ryan, I want to talk to you--"

"Troy, your right. Maybe it was better if I didn't bring up the play in front of Haylie."

"Ryan--"

But, Ryan was already out the door before Troy got to say another word.


	7. Haylie Talks About Her Past

**Author's Note: Man, I haven't updated this story for some time! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven: Haylie Tells Her Past**

Gabriella was driving Haylie home because Haylie didn't want to face Ryan.

"Your quiet. What's wrong?" the brunette asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Haylie replied.

"There is. I can feel it." Gabriella stated.

"There is nothing to talk about. I just had a tough day."

Of avoiding Ryan, but she didn't want to say that to Gabriella.

"Tough day?" Gabriella questioned, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah...just a tough day." Haylie repeated.

Silence followed as Gabriella contuined to drive, and Haylie stared out the window, mad at herself.

She basically broken up with her boyfriend just because she didn't want to kiss him in front of the entire school.

Haylie sighed, and pulled herself from the window to look at Gabriella again.

"Look, you can be mad at me for saying all those things to Ryan..."

"Why would I be? He lied to you, remember?"

"Yeah, but...I sort of lied to him too. I never told him I had to kiss a guy in front of the whole school." Haylie replied.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, it was when some girls found out I liked that cute drama boy, Mark and I wasn't dating Connor at the time. When school got out, I saw a note sticking out from my locker, and when I read it, I saw that it was from Mark, and I liturally ran down to the auditorium, and waited behind backstage. When he finally arrived, I explained that I gotten a letter, and so did he...I didn't realize until it was just a joke played by a couple of girls..."

At that point, Haylie started to cry, and Gabriella shook her head.

"Ohmygosh, that's awful! I can see why you don't want to kiss Ryan...why didn't you tell him sooner?"

"Because I didn't want to say I didn't want to! That would mean I didn't trust him fully."

"Haylie, that sort of thing needed to be shared. If you didn't force yourself to be in this play, this would have not happened." Gabriella explained.

"So what do you want me to do? Ryan probably hates me now." Haylie said.

"True, but it wouldn't hurt to talk to him about it. He may hate you, but atleast he might listen."

After getting dropped off and saying hello to her mom, Haylie rushed upstairs to call Ryan, just like Gabriella advised her too.

"Hello?" Ryan asked at the first ring.

"Ryan...it's Haylie."

"Oh. Hey."

"Listen, I know your probably mad at me, and I don't blame you for it."

"I'm not mad...just a bit confused...why don't you want to do the play anymore?"

So much for breaking his promise to Troy about mentioning the play in front of her!

"Well, that's why I called. I wanted to talk to you about it. Can you come over?"

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

Haylie sighed as she hung up, as she wondered how this will all go down.


	8. Coming Together

**Author's Note: Here's chapter eight! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: Coming Together**

Ryan stepped out of his car and on to Haylie's front yard.

It felt like forever when he last been at Haylie's house, but it only been a few days ago.

He found her sitting in one of the chairs that was reserved for the porch.

"Hey. Did you miss me?" Ryan asked jokely, and he frowned when he saw her face.

She didn't reply, and he took a chair next to her.

"You must think I'm the worst girlfriend ever, blowing you off like that." Haylie replied.

"Of course not! Your the best girlfriend I ever had...well, your the only one. The other girls Sharpay set me up with in the past doesn't compare to you, and I think I told you that." Ryan said.

"You did...but, I wanted to talk to you about why I wouldn't kiss you."

Ryan waited for her to contuine, as he looked at her with a patient look on his face.

"At my old school, alot of people didn't like the fact that I liked Mark, this drama boy, and one day after school, I found a note signed by Mark, and I walked down to the auditorium to wait backstage. When Mark came, he said he got a note too. For a while, we didn't really do anything, but after while, we started to kiss.."

She started to blush, but she contuined on.

"It wasn't until then that the curtain was pulled up, and we heard laughing, so we pulled apart. There sat our classmates, laughing at us as if we were some kind of freaks on display. After that, we broke up even though nothing happened, and that's when I started to date Connor."

Ryan felt the anger boiling up inside of him as Haylie started to cry, and he shook his head.

Even that was too evil for Sharpay!

"I'm sorry...why didn't you tell me when we played Truth Or Dare that one day?" Ryan asked.

"Because you'd hate me, and think I'm a whimp." Haylie responded.

"No, I wouldn't. Haylie, in a relationship, those kinds of things need to be shared."

"I know...I didn't want you to think differently of me."

"Who said I would? Noone does, Haylie. In fact, I'd say you aren't really an outsider when you came to East High. You fit right in with the Wildcats, and even Sharpay said you molded into one. And I agree with her."

Haylie gave him a smile as she looked at him.

"I guess."

Ryan got up from the chair, and smiled down at her.

"So, do you still want to do the play with me?"

"Of course! Who said I wouldn't do it?"

Ryan laughed as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

He guessed things were picking up after all.


	9. The Play

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry if it's EXTREMELY short, but I feel lazy this evening...lol. But, except the last chapter to be up soon! Happy reading, and I thank musicfreak yet again for her reviews (even if she's the only that reviws:)). Thanks for being a sweetie!**

**Chapter Nine: The Play**

Everything was alright when Ryan and Haylie told Ms. Darbus when they told her that they'd take back the roles of Aurora and Prince Phillip. Ms. Darbus was overjoyed, and said they were back in the play.

Because Haylie knew the story by heart, it didn't take long to run through the lines before opening night.

"Nervous?"

Haylie jumped, and turned around to find Ryan standing behind her.

"Don't do that to me!" she replied, and Ryan laughed.

"Sorry."

"I guess I am..."

"Haylie, all you have to do is lay on the floor. I'm the one who has to...you know." Ryan stated, blushing a little, and Haylie rose an eyebrow.

"Is Ryan Evans..._nervous_?" she asked jokely, and Ryan looked at her.

"Of course not! I've done this before."

"Ryan, it's okay to be nervous. Just have fun."

"Places, everyone! Were about to go on!" Ms. Darbus said, and Haylie got on the floor as she was told (which was sort of hard because she was wearing dress) and Ryan went backstage before his cue.

The curtain rosed up, and Haylie could feel the silence about the room, even if she couldn't see it.

Haylie heard Ryan approuching, and felt his lips against hers.

As the story goes, Aurora was suppose to open her eyes after Prince Phillip has kissed her, but Haylie wanted the kiss to last a few second longer.

Finally, Ryan pulled away, and Haylie was allowed to open her eyes, and the whole play began a blur after that.

After the play, everyone came to congraluate Haylie and Ryan on a job well done. Haylie was glad that she agreed to do the play after all, and miss out on the fun she had practicing with the cast, especially Ryan.

She was about to get into her car when a voice called out, "Hey, princess!"

Haylie grinned as she saw Ryan walking towards her, with a single red rose.

"You forgot this in your dressingroom." he explained as Haylie took it.

"Yes, but I left it there by accident." she replied.

Ryan raised an eyebrow as confusion swept his face.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well...I wanted Prince Charming to give it to me." Haylie stated as Ryan's confusion left his face.

"Oh...well, that makes perfect sense!" Ryan said as she giggled, and stood on tip-toe to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Want to come over to my house to play truth or dare? Because we haven't finished our game yet." she explained.

"Yes, I think I will. Besides, you haven't asked me a question yet."

Haylie shook her head as she got into her car, and drove off, feeling little bit happier.


	10. Truth Or Dare Again

**Author's Note: Very weird, I know, but here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: Truth Or Dare Again**

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Who's the prettiest girl in East High?"

"Well...probably my sister..."

"Ryan!"

Ryan grinned as Haylie wacked him on the shoulder, and then he burst out laughing.

"Hey now! You know I was only kidding! Just for that, I will have to challege you to a grape fight."

Haylie smirked.

"What's a grape fight?" she asked, and Ryan smiled.

"Do you have two stem of grapes?"

"Of course, but--"

Ryan let himself into the Anderson household, and went to the kitchen, where in traditional family sense, a bowl of fruit laid neatly stacked in a bowl was on the table.

Ryan grabbed the purple and green stem of the grapes, and handed the purple stem to Haylie, while Ryan had the green stem.

"How a grape fight works is that you have to hit the person until your grapes are gone. Whoever has nothing left wins." Ryan explained.

"And what's the prize if we win?" Haylie asked, and Ryan smiled.

"We'll see when we get there."

At once, Ryan plucked a green grape off his vine, and chucked the grape at Haylie, and Haylie laughed, doing the same.

They ran around the room, chasing each other with grapes being chucked at them. Finally, when the last grape was chucked, Haylie and Ryan compared vines to see who had won.

"I think I did.." Haylie said.

"Um, no. I chucked the last one, remember? So it's me." Ryan protested.

"No, you didn't." Haylie replied.

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

The conversation went on for awhile, until Ryan smiled.

"Okay, it seems like we can't agree on a winner...let's just call it a draw, okay?" he asked.

"Fine by me." Haylie said, giving him a smile in return.

"And this prize is this..."

Ryan lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. For a few minutes, Haylie and Ryan were enjoying the "prize", and then Ryan pulled away.

"I just have a question for you: what started the grape fight?" Haylie asked.

Ryan chuckled, and explained, "When me and Sharpay were young, we used to sneak into the kitchen, and steal the grapes from the cooks. We kept at it until we got caught, but it's one of the best memories I could think of as a child."

"That sounds about right. Every little kid needs to have a knack for fighting." Haylie explained as the cleaned up the grapes.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Me and Mackenize weren't really rowdy as children. We were angels."

"Haylie, you fought well! Surely you didn't have any memories as a child that involves fighting?"

"Maybe, but I'm not telling you." Haylie said, and he sighed.

"Did I miss something?"

Haylie and Ryan looked around to see Mrs. Anderson standing there with a bag of foods in her arms.

"No, of course, mom. We were just talking." Haylie said, and Ryan snickered.

"Really. Then what's this?" she asked, pointing to a lone grape with the point of her shoe.

"Oh. That...well, me and Ryan were having a grape fight." Haylie said.

"I guess I could live with that. If you are done, help me unpack, will you?" she asked, and Ryan and Haylie followed her into the kitchen.

"What does she have? Special mom senses?" Ryan asked.

Haylie laughed as she gave him a smile.

"No. She's just like that."

"Ryan! Haylie! A little help would be nice!" Mrs. Anderson called, and they laughed.

"I guess she does." Ryan said as the went to go help her unpack.


End file.
